runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Fishing
left|Het Fishing symbool Fishing, in het Nederlands Vissen, is een skill die beschikbaar is voor alle spelers. Fishing werd in het spel gebracht op 11 juni 2001, als één van de eerste skills in RuneScape. Met fishing kan een speler verschillende organismen, voornamelijk vis, en andere objecten uit het water (of lava). Bijna alle rauwe vis kan worden gevoed aan een kat of ander huisdier, maar ze worden voornamelijk gebruikt voor het trainen van de Cooking skill. Het trainen van fishing en cooking is goede combinatie voor het trainen van beide skills, en wordt bijna altijd toegepast. Alle vissoorten die gevangen worden zijn altijd rauw (behalve de vissen op ScapeRune) en zijn meer waard in de Grand Exchange dan dat ze gebakken zijn met cooking. Fishing wordt gezien als een gemiddelde tot hoge manier van Geld verdienen en wordt vaak toegepast bij vissers die Monkfishs of hoger kunnen vangen. Spelers kunnen niet overal vissen. In de rivieren en zeeën van Gielinor zwemmen op slechts verschillende vis. Deze plekken worden Fishing spots genoemd en zijn te herkennen door de water bubbels die in het water verschijnen. Ook kunnen fishing spots verschijnen in de lava rivier die in Taverley dungeon stroomt. Hier zwemmen de Lava eels organismen in rond die in het lava leven. Niet alleen vis kan uit het water worden gevist. In verschillende quests moeten spelers verschillende voorwerpen uit het water vissen. Ook kan tijdens het trainen van Fishing verschillende voorwerpen, zoals schatkisten uit het water worden gevist. Deze voorwerpen zullen weinig waard zijn maar geven wel fishing Experience voor het vangen. Sinds Barbarian training hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om te vissen, zonder voorwerpen zoals een visnet of een hengel. Spelers kunnen hier met hun blote handen vis uit het water vissen. Toch is deze manier beperkt en kan alleen de vissen Tuna, Swordfish en Sharks vangen. Spelers komen in de highscore met een rank van 2.000.000, met een level van 55. Hoe te vissen Om te vissen is de fishing skill nodig, dat niet getraind of behaald kan worden met een quest. Voor de Unstable Foundations intro quest, op 17 september 2009, werd de tutorial over Fishing verwijderd uit deze quest en zal zich nu plaatst vinden in Lumbridge Swamp, dat zich ten zuiden van de stad Lumbridge bevindt. Deze inleiding kan gedaan worden bij de NPC Fishing Tutor. Hij is te vinden bij het Bestand:Guide map icon.png icoon in het zuiden van de swamp. Naast hem zal op de grond een Small fishing net te vinden zijn die gebruikt kan worden voor fishing. Als spelers met hem praten zal hij de speler een Crayfish cage geven. Ook bevat hij informatie over de skill en zal hem aan de speler geven als hij of zij dat vraagt. De Fishing Tutor in Lumbridge Swamp is sinds kort verwijderd uit RuneScape. Ook kunnen spelers het Advisor systeem gebruiken, die rechts bovenin het scherm bevindt. Hier zal Advisor Ghrim de speler advies geven en verschillende tips geven. Volgens Jagex gaf de Fishing Tutor niet genoeg of minder betere informatie dan Advisor Ghrim in het Advisor systeem. Spelers kunnen fishing trainen vanaf het moment dat ze RuneScape binnen komen. Fishing trainen is vrij gemakkelijk en spelers zullen er geen schade op leveren tijdens het trainen (op de Random events na) en is de skill vrij onschuldig. Spelers kunnen alleen vissen bij de zogenaamde fishing spots. Deze zijn te vinden bij het vis icoon op de kaart. Bij deze locatie zal op verschillende plekken van de waterbron, bruisend of bubbels te vinden zijn. Op deze plekken zal vis zwemmen. Om vis te vangen hebben spelers de juiste benodigdheden en materialen nodig. Om bijvoorbeeld een Lobster te vangen, hebben spelers een Lobster cage nodig. Zo zijn er verschillende manieren en materialen voor het trainen van Fishing, maar het gebeurd allemaal bij de fishing spot. Tijdens het vissen kan de fishing spot verdwijnen. De vis of vissen zullen dan van locatie veranderen of weggaan. Als dit gebeurd zal er een andere spot moeten worden opgezocht. Bij het fishing icoon zijn meestal verschillende fishing spots te vinden, waardoor spelers alleen een aantal stappen opzij moet zetten om verder te gaan met vissen. Fishing middelen thumb|Een speler die vis vangt door middel van een net. Spelers zullen verschillende voorwerpen/middelen nodig hebben om vis te kunnen vangen. Bij vrij wel elke vissoort zijn er verschillende voorwerpen nodig, zoals een Fishing rod (vis hengel). De enige methode om te vissen zonder voorwerpen, zijn de Barbarian Training methodes, die alleen Sharks, Swordfishs en Tunas kunnen vangen. Voor alle andere vissoorten moeten fishing middelen voor gebruikt worden. Nets/Crayfish cages left|Een Fishing net|link=Big fishing netleft|link=Crayfish cage De beginners van RuneScape, hebben een net nodig (op de Crayfish na) om vis te kunnen vangen. Crayfish kan gevangen worden met een een Crayfish cage. Fishing nets kunnen alleen gebruikt worden om vis te vangen in zee en in rivieren werkt het niet. Gratis spelers kunnen alleen Small fishing nets gebruiken, terwijl members ook Big fishing nets kunnen gebruiken voor het vangen van vis. Met de grote netten kunnen spelers meer, hoger-level vis vangen en soms kunnen ze daarmee ook verschillende voorwerpen vangen zoals, laarzen, Seaweed of Caskets. Als spelers bij een fishing spot zijn, kunnen ze met de rechte muisknop voor de optie Net kiezen, als die beschikbaar is. Fishing Rods (hengels) en Fishing Bait - Bait Fishing thumb|Een speler die gebruikt maakt van een hengel. left|link=Fishing rod Fishing rods zijn nodig voor een gemiddeld fishing level. Fishing rods kunnen gebruikt worden voor rivieren en in de zeeën. Samen met een Fishing rod, hebben spelers ook Fishing bait nodig om vis te kunnen aantrekken. Fishing bait is vissen voer en kan gekocht worden in Fishing winkels (voor 3 Coins per stuk bij de Port Sarim Fishing winkel), maar wordt ook gedropt door verschillende monsters en speciaal door Random events monsters. Wanneer een speler de juiste fishing spot heeft gevonden, kunnen ze vis gaan proberen te vangen door met de rechte muisknop op de Bait op te klikken, als die beschikbaar is. Voor elke gevangen vis, zal de speler één bait verliezen per vangst. Er is ook een ander soort type hengel, genaam de Oily fishing rod. Deze is alleen beschikbaar voor members. Deze hengel wordt gebruikt om Lava eels te vangen in de Heroes Quest in Taverley dungeon. left|link=Barbarian rodEen andere hengel, is de Barbarian rod. Deze hengel is gemaakt van metaal en hiermee worden speciale vissoorten mee gevangen zoals een Leaping trout, Leaping salmon en een Leaping sturgeon. Deze hengel is verkrijgbaar tijdens de Barbarian training en kan na het voltooien van de training gebruikt worden bij de fishing spots van Barbarian Falls. Fly Fishing Rods en Feathers - Lure Fishing Fly fishing, is een methode voor een gemiddelde Fishing level. Deze hengels kunnen alleen worden gebruikt in rivieren. Samen met een Fly fishing rod, hebben spelers ook Feathers (veren) nodig om vissen aan te trekken. Veren kunnen worden gekocht in de Fishing winkels of de Grand Exchange en worden ook speciaal gedropt door Random events monsters. Ze zullen ongeveer bedragen van 13 tot 16 Coins per stuk, maar worden ook gedropt door Chickens, Chompy birds en de Evil Chicken. Wanneer een speler bij de fishing spot is, kan de speler met de rechte muisknop optie Lure gaan vissen. Elke gevangen vis zal één Feather kosten. Stripy feathers (gekleurde veren), die verkrijgbaar zijn met de Hunter skill, kunnen ook worden gebruikt tijdens het vissen. Deze veren werken precies hetzelfde als normale veren, maar spelers hebben alleen de mogelijkheid om Rainbow vis te vangen, in tegenstelling tot de normale Trout en Salmon. Als een speler beide soorten veren in de Inventory heeft, zal worden gevraagd welke veer de speler wilt gebruiken. Orange feathers kunnen echter niet gebruikt worden voor Fishing. Harpoons thumb|Een speler die vist met een harpoon. Harpoons worden gebruikt voor een gemiddeld Fishing level tot een hoog level. Hier kunnen namelijk de Tuna, Swordfish en Sharks gevangen mee worden. Harpoons kunnen alleen aan zee worden gebruikt. Wanneer een speler bij de fishin spot is, moeten ze de Harpoon optie gebruiken om te vissen door middel met een harpoon. Er zijn in totaal drie type harpoons. *Harpoon *Barb-tail harpoon *Sacred clay harpoon Alle drie de harpoons kunnen alle vissen met dezelfde tijd vangen (niet in Experience). Echter, kunnen de Barb-tail harpoon en de Sacred clay harpoon gedragen worden en de normale harpoon niet. Vele spelers gebruiken de Barb-tail harpoon of de Sacred clay harpoon als een extra lege plek in de inventory zodat spelers meer vis kunnen vangen dan met de normale harpoon. De Sacred clay harpoon geeft dubbele experience, per vis. Na het voltooien van Barbarian training, bij Otto Godblessed, hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om met de harpoon optie, zonder harpoon te vangen. Ze kunnen na deze trainingmet hun blote handen de vis vangen die ze normaal met een harpoon zouden vangen. Hiervoor is 20 Fishing nodig en deze methode heeft ook een Strength level nodig tijdens het vangen, doordat er kracht wordt gebruikt om te vissen. Deze methode is echter sneller, dezelfde snelheid of langzamer dan het gebruik van een harpoon. Jagex heeft de snelheid van deze methode gebruikt, dus gaan we ervan uit dat het even snel is dan met een harpoon. Cages (kooien) Cages zijn speciale kooien die gebruikt worden voor het vangen van Lobsters. Lobsters (kreeften) worden gevangen met een Lobster pot. Wanneer een speler bij de fishing spot staat, moet de Cage optie gebruikt worden voor het vangen met een kooi. Lobsters is een erg goede methode voor het trainen van fishing en word aangeraden om het vanaf 40 tot 99 te trainen voor gratis spelers. Barbarian Fishing thumb|Een speler die met de Barbarian Fishing methode vist. Members met hoog fishing level hebben de mogelijkheid om met Otto Godblessed te praten bij zijn huis in Baxtorian Falls. Hij zal de speler een speciale manier leren om te vissen. Deze methode heet de Barbarian training. Hiermee kunnen spelers met een Barbarian rod vis vangen. Heavy rod fishing benodigd een Barbarian rod die gevonden kan worden onder het bed van Otto in zijn huis. Deze hengel kan gebruikt worden met elke combinatie fishing bait, en een Knife om het vis open te snijden. Deze methode kan alleen toegepast worden bij het meer van Baxtorian Falls en benodigd ook Strength en Agility level. Om de vis open te snijden, is de Herblore skill van toepassing. Een andere methode van Barbarian Training is vissen met blote handen. Hiervoor is niet alleen een Fishing level nodig, maar ook de speler's Strength level. Deze methode kan alleen worden toegepast bij de Harpoon optie bij een waterbron. Fishing met Summoning Onthoud: Terwijl een speler salmon en trout vist in Shilo Village of Monkfish bij de Piscatoris Fishing Colony, zal de Ibis alleen swordfishs produceren. Viswinkels Fishing winkels zijn te vinden bij het Bestand:Fishing_shop_icon.png icoon op e kaart. Fishing winkels, of fishing store's of shops, leveren vooral fishing middelen zoals voorwerpen die spelers nodig hebben voor het vangen van vis, zoals een Harpoon bijvoorbeeld. Fishing winkels zijn meestal te vinden aan de zee of langs rivieren. Fishing stall zijn stallen die te vinden zijn op de marktplaats van Rellekka, Miscellania en Etceteria. Van deze stallen kunnen spelers met de Thieving skill verschillende voorwerpen van deze stallen stelen. Spelers kunnen ook van de eigenaar van de stal verschillende voorwerpen kopen. Als een speler de stal bestolen hebt, en de eigenaar het gezien heeft, zal de eigenaar niet met je willen ruilen en zal een guard op de speler afsturen. Soorten vis Tijdelijke boosts thumb|Een speler die de [[Fishing cape emotie uitvoert.]] Quests die Fishing experience geven *1.000 xp - Recipe for Disaster *2.437 xp - Fishing Contest *2.812 xp - The Fremennik Trials *3.000 xp - Land of the Goblins *5.000 xp - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *7.000 xp - Rum Deal *7.175 xp - Sea Slug Quest *7.650 xp - Legends Quest (kan gekozen worden uit 30.600 experience) *10.000 xp - Swan Song *70.000 xp - Deadliest Catch en:Fishing de:Fishen es:Skills/Fishing pt:Pesca no:Fishing fi:Fishing fr:Pêche Categorie:Skills Categorie:Fishing